


"ILYSB"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [18]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, F/F, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I'm Hella Obsessed With Your Face, ILYSB, Killing Eve Week, Killing Eve Week Prompt Six, Our Disco Ball's My Kitchen Light, Should We Have A Baby, Slow Dance These Summer Nights, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Tea Dances Forever, The K In Killing Eve Stands For KPop, Villaneve, lany, the rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Villanelle asks Eve an important question regarding their future before she asks Eve to dance with her in the kitchen.
Relationships: Elena Felton/Eve Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Konstantin Vasiliev & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	"ILYSB"

**Author's Note:**

> Piece titled after Lany's "ILYSB" as covered by The Rose.
> 
> The original track by Lany is great (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAFo6IIV03M) but the cover by The Rose is mind-blowing. 
> 
> Have you ever listened to a cover and thought it was better than the original? Which one?
> 
> Cover Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZHA8hyrTUQ
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Ain't never felt this way  
> Can't get enough so stay with me  
> It's not like we got big plans  
> Let's drive around town holding hands
> 
> And you need to know  
> You're the only one, alright alright  
> And you need to know  
> That you keep me up all night, all night
> 
> Oh, my heart hurts so good  
> I love you, babe, so bad, so bad  
> Oh, oh my heart hurts so good  
> I love you, babe, so bad, so bad
> 
> Mad cool in all my clothes  
> Mad warm when you get close to me  
> Slow dance these summer nights  
> Our disco ball's my kitchen light
> 
> And you need to know  
> That nobody could take your place, your place  
> And you need to know  
> That I'm hella obsessed with your face, your face

It’s a Sunday evening in early October and Eve is standing in front of the kitchen sink washing dishes from dinner. She watches Villanelle and Konstantin talk animatedly through the window as Irina bangs her head dramatically against the car window and motions for Konstantin to hurry up. When Villanelle flips her the bird, Eve laughs out loud. She never thought she would be this happy but she is and she is grateful.

Behind her is a large island and above the island hangs a vast array of copper and cast iron pots. Against the wall closest to the island is an ornate wooden cabinet holding intricate pieces of china gifted to Eve and Villanelle by Eve’s mother shortly after they moved into the new house. On her left is a large stovetop adorned with mustard yellow Le Creuset cookware where Villanelle spends most of her time creating delicious dishes. On her right is the kitchen counter and four barstools. Beyond that is a long table flanked by a bay window above a window seat. On one side of the table is another table decorated with framed photos of Eve and Villanelle on their wedding day, Villanelle and Konstantin at Irina’s field hockey game, Villanelle and Eve at a University of Surrey football game, etc. On the other side of the table is another ornate cabinet showcasing various daggers and guns from Villanelle’s personal collection. Above the cabinet is a two headed sword gifted to them by Konstantin on their wedding day. When asked where he got it from, he shook his head at Eve and placed his index finger to his lips. “Dead men tell no tales and I shouldn’t either,” he whispered before giving her a wink and kissing her on the cheek as Villanelle laughed behind her.

The sound of the front door closing breaks Eve out of her reverie and she sighs contentedly when Villanelle steps behind her and slides her arms around her waist before kissing her on the neck and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Thanks for washing the dishes.”

“Thank you for the amazing dinner, as always. What were you and Konstantin talking about? Irina looked so bored in the car.” Eve turns around after drying off the area around the sink and wiping her hands with a towel. Villanelle steps around Eve to grab two wine glasses from the cabinet and the bottle of red wine from dinner.

“Do you want to talk in the living room? I’ll bring the wine.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Villanelle follows Eve into a spacious living room to an L-shaped couch. In front of them is a sleek curved TV mounted on the wall above the fireplace. 

“I’m a bit worried. Do we need wine for this conversation? Don’t tell me Konstantin is trying to recruit you for full-time work again.” Eve studies Villanelle’s face as she pours out the wine and hands her a glass. She shakes her head, takes a few sips from her own glass, and sets it down on the end table next to the couch. 

“No. Nothing like that. He knows we are a family now and he wants me to be safe like you do.” Villanelle clears her throat and runs a hand through her hair. “He told me Irina looks up to me like a sister and then he asked me if we were planning on having any children now that we are married and have this big old house.” Villanelle mimics the last three words in Konstantin’s voice.

Eve raises her eyebrows and her heart softens at the troubled look on Villanelle’s face. “Does that make you feel anxious?” Eve takes Villanelle’s hands in her own and adjusts her body so the two are facing one another.

“Yes. I didn’t even think about it until just now. And then I worried and started to wonder if you have thought about it and maybe didn’t want to bring it up?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to bring it up?”

“Maybe I won’t be a good parent because I’ve killed a lot of people.” Villanelle shifts her eyes and fixes them on the carpet.

“Hey, look at me please? I have never thought that. You would be an excellent parent. Despite all the teasing between you and Irina, I can tell you really care about her. You’re attentive, considerate of others (even though you won’t admit it), you’re funny, playful, compassionate. I think you’d be great at being a parent.”

“You do??”

“I do, don’t you? You framed all of those wedding photos, not me. You remembered a comment I made about wanting my mother’s china and then you purchased that beautiful cabinet in the kitchen just so I would have somewhere nice to store it.”

“You’re right. I am very attentive,” Villanelle smiles, taking a small sip from her glass.

“And about the kids topic…I really haven’t thought about children for years. Being with Niko and and being the subject of his anger and frustration made me not want to have any. But being with you, that’s a different story.”

A smile breaks upon Villanelle’s face and Eve wipes away the tears against her cheeks with her fingers before leaning forward and kissing her. Villanelle doesn’t protest when Eve pushes her back onto the couch and rests her body on top of hers, knowing that Villanelle can handle her weight.

“Do you want us to have kids soon?” Eve asks, turning her head upwards to catch Villanelle’s gaze.

“Whenever you think we should depending on how safe it is. It wouldn’t be bad to visit a doctor and discuss our options or have a doctor visit the house. I would love to have our own Irina or Kenny. I could teach them how to become a better assassin than me.” Villanelle’s eyes sparkle and Eve laughs against her chest. 

“You mean teach them how to defend themselves if they are attacked by an assassin?” 

Villanelle hums and nods before kissing Eve on the forehead. 

“You can also teach them your different accents. Your sense of style. But maybe not your seduction skills or we’ll be having hundreds of grandchildren running around London and Konstantin would be able to build his own army.” 

“Me, seduce anyone?” Villanelle widens her eyes and blows air out of her cheeks. “You seduced me, Eve.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“You diiid! You took advantage of me in a hospital bathroom. You gave me a look that turned me on and I haven’t been able to stop looking back since then.” Eve feels her heart expanding at Villanelle’s stubbornly yet affectionally reiterated notion that their first date occurred when they first saw each other in the bathroom and Villanelle told Eve to wear her hair down. 

“You are very charming. Now shut up and let me kiss you.” 

“Yes MILF.” 

“What?” Eve pulls away from Villanelle’s lips and laughs out loud. “Did you just call me a MILF? Omg, Elena will have a field day. I don’t know where you pick up on these terms. Maybe from all those rom-coms you love to watch.” 

“You find it sexy.” 

“I actually do.” 

Villanelle slides her hand around Eve’s head and pulls her down into a breathless kiss before standing up and offering Eve her hand, pulling her into the kitchen..

"Dance with me?," Villanelle asks, one arm already wrapped protectively around Eve's waist and the other suspended in the air.

Eve nods and slips one arm around Villanelle's neck and takes her other arm in hers.

"So you like dancing now, huh?," Eve asks, smiling against Villanelle's shoulder.

"Who said I didn't?"

"You were mad at the dance hall man?"

"He said I couldn't dance. I know how to dance." 

To emphasize her point, Villanelle dips Eve close to the ground and Eve yelps in surprise.

"Wouldn't you agree?," Villanelle asks, pulling Eve back up and allowing their noses to touch as they look at each other.

"Yes," Eve replies, kissing Villanelle on the nose and making her grin.

Villanelle pulls Eve closer and wraps both arms around her as she sings softly into her ear, her thick accent making the serenade that much more endearing to Eve: "Mad cool in all my clothes, mad warm when you get close to me. Slow dance these summer nights, our disco ball's my kitchen light."


End file.
